The Strength of a Sound Nin
by GrayscaleSwan
Summary: Some say you can control your own fate. However others say no matter how much you try nor how strong you are it's set in stone from birth. A young girl, now part of the Otogakure will soon learn her own fate.


**Hey it's me Grayscale Swan. I know it's been a while, I'm in college now and it's really cool to be honest! I will get to finishing up "The Hunt" my Smash Bros fic some time or other but for now I simply typed up something I thought would be fun. It's a Naruto fic staring my OCs. Inhae (who is kinda on the cover art) Jin-Sang and Dubu the Korean Jindo dog. they're not specifically Naruto OCs but I thought with a little tweaking they could fit into the world. InHae's just a mute Korean cutie and the star in this case. But I hope you enjoy this. I've been getting in the swing of writing so feedback is always nice any ways thanks for viewing!**

* * *

><p>The Strength of a Sound Nin<p>

It seemed like a terrible nightmare, Inhae sat there with a gray look on her face. All the color was sucked from her rosy cheeks leaving her sulking lifelessly. She sat at a table in a dark place, with a large needle in her arm. Her blood was being collected, she gritted her teeth at the steady sound of her blood dripping into a small collection jar.

After taking a look around everything was starting to come back to her. Many others just like her were in the exact same boat. She softly gasped at the sight, next to her a redheaded girl sat somberly merely watching each drop of her blood collect. On the other side of the room a boy idly floated in a tank filled with water, leaving Inhae not knowing what to think about this operation.

With a swift turn of her head she couldn't believe it, there stood her savior and his right hand man running some sort of experiment on the white haired man she knew as Kimimaro. It was Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi.

Inhae frowned deeply while glaring at Kabuto, she didn't like him, she never liked him. Even though the goggles she wore over her dark brown eyes had green lenses, she couldn't help seeing in red. She tightened her stomach muscles while closely watching the man. Infuriated by his deceiving grin, the way he would pace about while collecting data and the chilling glare from his round glasses.

The anger welled up inside her, so much that she bared her slightly yellowing teeth at the young medical ninja. Eventually she looked down, as her body became weaker and weaker. _How much blood do they need anyways? _She thought to herself while wincing and taking big deep breaths.

The sound of shoes hitting the floor as someone approached her slightly relieved her. Kabuto had waltzed over and examined the jar of her blood closely.

"Ah, this should do. Now run along to your quarters Inhae we might need you later." The medical nin said with a patronizing voice and unnerving smirk as he removed the needle and sealed off the jar.

All Inhae could do was obey with a sigh, she clutched the small wound left from the needle and dragged off to the living quarters. As she rested she thought about the day she was rescued by Lord Orochimaru, and how lucky she really was.

The Hidden Sound Village was all she truthfully had. Lord Orochimaru raised her along other children who had nothing, and fulfilled her dream. Her dream that freed her from uselessness, now it didn't matter if she was mute or not. She was a full fledged Sound Ninja, who wore her robes, rope belt and Oto forehead protecter with the utmost amount of pride she could manifest. So why was she so disgusted by her leader's actions, it must be some sort of necessary evil that all Sound nin go through. She saw all the other Sound nin as her comrades and some she regarded as close as siblings.

However Kabuto was different, in the very beginning she saw him as just another Sound nin, she even thought his glasses were a cute touch. Then her views drastically changed, she saw something in him, something worse than evil or spiteful. A power greater than Lord Orochimaru's, Kabuto may have white hair but he has a black heart. A heart blacker than the darkest jet or the blackest ebony.

While thinking of her fellow Sound nin she was restless and eventually tired herself out allowing her a long window of sleep before she was awaken abruptly. One off the higher-ups barreled over to her with an urgent look. He looked like your average ninja, who wore green lipstick except he had another identical head sprouting from the back of his neck. They were the twins Sakon and Ukon, Inhae jumped up and looked intently at the odd twins.

"Inhae, wake up, you've been sleeping for too long!" Sakon growled.

"Lord Orochimaru is in need of someone and we've got to retrieve them! We need you for reinforcements!" Ukon said while turning his head a little more towards Inhae.

Now was Inhae's chance to fight and serve her village, she nodded quickly grabbing her sword and ran off with Sakon, Ukon and the rest of the Sound Four. As they were heading towards the exit of the building Inhae caught a quick glimpse of Kabuto strolling towards the room where Kimimaro was being held. _It's Kabuto! Kimimaro recently fell ill, is he going to look after him? _She thought while shooting the Medical Nin a mean glare.

Kabuto was unaffected however he simply returned with a sharp smirk that cut Inhae cleaner than any one of Kabuto's scalpels. She took a step and pushed off and out of the hideout in defeat. _He better help Kimimaro!_ She thought while struggling to shake her inherent anger.

She was sent to a remote location until she was called upon by one of the Sound Four. Nothing was around her, just a few patches of dirt and a piles of dirt. The weak natural ambiance caused her to let her guard down and rest. Her stomach growled desperately in need of some food, so she perched on top of a tall rock and pulled out a small bento from her weapons pouch.

As she ate she couldn't help constantly thinking about her comrades. _Are they okay? Is the mission going well? Is Kabuto helping Kimimaro? _She thought non stop as stared down at her white rice hoping everything was working out. When she reached her final bites of food an animal came running from the forest area in front her her.

She stood quickly unsheathing her curved moon sword and pointing it towards the animal. It was a large white dog, she looked harder and noticed it was a Korean Jindo dog wearing a brown vest. Inhae lowered her sword and smiled at the dog, mindlessly tossing it the last of her small lunch.

Amused by the dog lapping up the scraps she looked up to see a few alarmed birds flying over her head. Shortly after watching the startled birds she looked back towards the dog and noticed a small plate pined to a forehead protecter and tied to it's upper leg.

_The Village Hidden in the Stone! It's a Ninken! _She thought while gasping and again fixing her sword to the dog's head. Shortly after her realization a person came running after the dog. A stone ninja with short jet black hair and tapering eyebrows, his Iwa forehead protector was fashionably tied around his neck so Inhae could easily see it clear as day.

"Dubu, did you find something boy!? We've got to get back to the Land of Earth soon!" The boy immediately stopped when he saw Inhae and looked up at her blade with glistening brown eyes. _Looks like he just made a fatal mistake, what's he doing in the Land of Fire anyways? Probably trying to keep Lord Orochimaru from getting what he needs! _Inhae tightened her grip around her sword and clenched her teeth together. _Well, I won't let him do that! _She thought to herself while sporting a strong willed look and letting her dark hair blow in the wind.

"Oh hello there, I'm Jin-Sang can you help m-" His warm expression turned cold "You're... An Oto nin!" The boy gasped while jumping back and getting his Ninken to heel.

Inhae took in a deep breath from her nose and leaped from the rock she stood upon. While in the air she stretched out her leg with astounding speed and attempted to kick the boy. They evaded the attack causing the earth below Inhae to explode from her youthful taijutsu. _Dynamic Entry. _Inhae sucked in a breath of air through clenched teeth and looked around for her opponent.

She glanced up at her bento box she had left on the high rock and noticed it was shaking slightly. A gasp left her and before she knew it the rock was being picked up and thrown by the Stone ninja. He hid behind it, casting the boulder in the air with an earth release jutsu. Inhae ducked out of the way making sure to get a good look at the boy's position, he was confident in himself while tightly holding the Snake hand sign.

_Now!_ Inhae touched her sword to the ground and channeled a dense layer of electricity around the curved blade. _Lightning Style : Lightning Sword! _With a swift push off her feet she nearly flew towards her opponent lunging forward with and earnest intent to stab straight through the boy. The tip of her sword almost made contact with Jin-Sang before it was blocked by a wall of hard rock.

Inhae winced as her attack was stopped, the lightning however didn't stop. It was fueled by her sheer will to protect and serve her village. The boy struggled and trembled as the sword slowly but surely inched through his solid rock shield letting small sparks ricochet off the sword and onto his face. However he didn't move, he just held his hand sign in a fleeting attempt to keep Inhae at bay.

Soon he couldn't hold it any longer and Inhae felt her sword penetrate something behind the wall, with that she smiled widely, proud of her work. Shortly after the rock wall fell down but much to Inhae's chagrin she had not hurt the Stone nin. Instead a small wooden log was stuck on the end of her sword.

"Tunneling Pursuit!"

Inhae realized it was a trap and turned around to see the earth below her open up and the Ninken leap out for an attack. The dog came at her full force and sank his fangs in Inhae's deepening the wound left from Kabuto's needles. Inhae cringed opening her mouth wide in shock from the dog's crushing blow. Soon after the initial bite the dog began twisting and the ground under them became suspended in the air. _There! _She saw the Stone nin still holding his hand sign and controlling the earth diligently, Inhae huffed and kicked at the dog until it released.

"I've got you!" Jin-Sang called out while holding out his hands then clenching them together again.

Inhae had been incased in the rock, squeezed between it's ridged form and only allowed minimum room to breath. The dog heeled to his master again and in the blink of an eye Jin-Sang swiped his hands down and threw Inhae to they ground creating an even deeper hole in the landscape.

"It's too bad, she was really cute." The Stone Nin said softly while petting his dog's head.

The Ninken lowered it's head and let out a somber whine, remembering that they should be extra careful about hurting people in this land.

"It's okay Dubu, She shouldn't be dead I was holding back. She had a certain passion in her eyes, like she was protecting something special." Jin-Sang said while turning his back.

Dubu turned as well but he jumped at something and began barking and tugging at his master.

"Dubu!? What's wrong!? Come on boy." Jin-Sang said trying to communicate with the dog.

Dubu wiggled his ears and looked back to the pile of rocks where Inhae fell. A soft whistle soon made it's way to Jin-Sang's ears and grew louder and louder. _Wind Style : Pressure Damage _A small tornado formed around Inhae's body and she lifted herself from the rubble. Her hair blew in the forceful wind of the tornado wildly and her ears popped as she felt the pressure build up around her.

"What is that?! Earth Style : Earth Dome!" Jin-Sang yelled while pressing his hands to the ground and creating a dome of tough rock around him and his Ninken.

Inhae huffed and finally released the tornado creating a wave of strong wind radiating away from her. Again Inhae's attack was unsuccessful and Jin-Sang remained untouched from the harsh wind.

She picked up her sword from under her, wincing in defeat. _My Wind Release is too weak, I can't let him win, but my chakra is running out and my body is aching from that dog and his last move, so there's no way I could do another Dynamic Entry._ She panted and looked down at her bloody arm and was immediately brought back to the moment Kabuto started collecting her blood. The steady drips of her blood hitting the ground frustrated her, to the point where she was trembling.

The Earth Dome fell down leaving the two exposed. _I've still got to try! _She reassured herself and lunged towards them again attacking with her sword. Her sword met one of Jin-Sang's kunai creating a small spark on contact. As Inhae pushed with all her remaining might she exhaled through clenched teeth as the idle Ninken leaped up to bite into her shoulder. _Don't give up Inhae! Do it for Lord Orochimaru, for your village! _

"Please, who are you? We don't want to kill anyone!" Jin-Sang struggled while matching the girl's strength.

Both he and Inhae bowed their heads, Jin-Sang racked his brain on what to do, frustrated that Inhae never answered. Inhae felt no need to respond to that question even if she could. Her push weakened as the dog and the foreign ninja ganged up on her, slowly chipping away on her. Jin-Sang pushed her away and Dubu released his vice like grip.

Inhae was taken a back and mustered up whatever amount of stamina she had left and channeled her chakra enduring the hurt of her damaged body. _I have to protect, he doesn't know anything but meddle sneaky bastard! Plasma Style : Stellar Wind! _Inhae's true power started to shine through she began sprinting around back and forth running past Jin-Sang and his Ninken at lightning fast speed, electrically charging all the air in her path. The Stone ninja felt to his knees affected by Inhae's quickness then he let out a bone chilling cry as his body started stinging all over. Before he knew it he and Dubu were engulfed in bright blue electricity.

After the attack subsided Inhae approached their charred bodies with a stone cold look on her face then fell to her knees and eventually laid beside them. She struggled to put her sword back in it's sheath then rested herself for a bit just looking at the boy's peaceful face. _My arms and legs feel like they have lead in them, and that last move used up my chakra. I'm so tired I have to go back. _She thought to herself while weakly lifting herself up to a standing position.

_It was a nice fight... Jin-Sang. But Lord Orochimaru always wins. _Inhae thought while dragging her feet back in the direction of The Hidden Sound. She dragged on with a smile on her face, happy that her strength and loyalty to Orochimaru paid off and made her just a bit stronger.

After going through the dense forest she found a clearing that was once filled with beautiful green grass, now it had been littered with an huge amount of sand and shards of bone. _Bones!? Oh no! _She looked around until through the tall none pillars she saw a fellow Sound Nin. _Kimimaro!?_

A cold wind whipped through the field chilling Inhae to the bone, her stomach dropped at the very sight. Her comrade was still in his curse mark state, halfway emerging from a bone pillar rearing back for his most powerful move. Inhae looked at his face, he was peacefully frowning like some sort of fine statue. She walked closer standing directly under him, then she noticed a drop of Kimimaro's blood fell on her with that same steady drip. A single tear rolled down Inhae's cheek, she usually accepted the deaths of her fellow Sound Ninjas but this was different.

_Kabuto, Kabuto did this! Why Kimimaro!?_ Inhae became violent she clutched her head and fell to her knees, unable to control her hatred for Kabuto nor her feelings of sorrow for the scene before her. Then all the pain hit her with one fatal swoop, she collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and slowly suffocated in the layer of sand that coated the grass.

Inhae laid there lifeless now, a corpse. Along side her comrade, Kimimaro, Jin-Sang and Dubu. Some would call her a noble just like Kimimaro, wanting so bad to fight for her leader but both of them had a fate that they couldn't begin to accept. Inhae's last thought was a bittersweet one however, as she was suffocating feeling her chest tighten she thought to herself.

_I did all I could, and Lord Orochimaru lives on. Alongside Kabuto..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think. I appreciate the feedback!<strong>


End file.
